rhomultiversewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse Administrator
History Since the beginning of time there has always existed a guardian of the Multiverse, a sum of all possible alternate universes. The job of the guardian has always been to maintain peace among the universe, how to do so is based on what the current Administrator thinks to be done. Some may have been malicious, some may have been kind, some may have been male, some female, and still more that are neither. But all Administrators follow one single rule: do not infringe on another Admin. This means there can be only one Administrator at a given point in time. An Administrator cannot clone, raise, or otherwise choose the next Admin. Doing so would introduce lineage and admins would only be chosen from one bloodline. Other than the one rule admins are given infinite power, only being held back by a moral code or a limit to imagination. The Administrator during the RHO period is named Admin. As her physical body could not keep up with the infinite power, her solution was 17 "drains" that is, 17 beings to make use of the surplus energy. She named these beings "muses" Abilities Barrier negation Like two magnets apposing one another, non Administrative magic cannot affect the Admin due to the fact that Administrative magic automatically repels any other magic. Dimensional abilities: Dimensional vision The Administrator can see through dimensional barriers, allowing them to see what occurs in other dimensions, and see objects that are in a state of dimensional flux between two worlds. Dimensional manipulation The user can create, shape and manipulate dimensions or changing their own dimensions. Advanced uses include manipulation and linking to alternate dimensions and dimensional energy to achieve a variety of feats, such as teleportation, portal generation, and pocket dimension creation. Dimensional awareness The user can sense activity in these portals from their own world. They can go so far as to detect the outer reaches of a dimension. Cosmic manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. Dimensional transportation The user can travel between different dimensions and universes, and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Admin seemingly gave up this ability to forge the teleportation pads. Order manipulation The user can create, shape and manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. They have ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Trivia * GEAR said that she cannot give information about any previous or future Administrators, anything that must be canon would influence another era and that would be breaking her own rule of infringing on an Admin. Since Admin is based off her, she must follow the rule as well. Category:People